the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Xixchil
The xixchil (ZIX-chil) are praying mantis-like “mantoids” who are accomplished craftsmen. Xixchil are five foot tall bipeds with four arms. One set is a pair of hook-like blades, the other is a set of smaller, delicate blades for detail work. They have no hand-like manipulators. Their exoskeleton is often upgraded through surgical modification, and may contain gems and precious metals. Their overriding philosophy of "survival of the fittest" leads xixchil to improve themselves through these modifications. Xixchil speak Common and their own language. Climate/Terrain: Any Frequency: Uncommon Organization: Solitary/tribal Activity Cycle: Day Diet: Carnivore Intelligence: Average to genius (8-18) Treasure: W Alignment: Any No. Appearing: 1-3 Armor Class: See below Movement: 12 Hit Dice: 1+1 THAC0: 19 No. of Attacks: 1 or 2 Damage/Attack: By weapon type, or 2d6/2d6 or 1d4 + poison Special Attacks: Poison bite Special Defenses: Nil Magic Resistance: Nil Size: M (5' base) Morale: Elite (13-14) XP Value: Varies Description Xixchil (ZIX-chil) are praying mantis-like "mantoids" who are accomplished craftsmen. Using their fine scalpel-like manipulators at the ends of their forelimbs, they create fine metalwork, clothing, and clockwork devices whose complexity and beauty rival even that of the reigar. The xixchil's main avocation (some say religion) is surgery. The xixchil believe that the body is like a house, and that one must add to the blank shell to make it truly one's home. Because of this belief, xixchil are very easy to tell apart – their exoskeletons can be covered with inlays, gem settings and other adornments, and they may be grown into fantastic shapes. Most xixchil who deal with humans are named after their "modifications" – Spike, Crest, Hook, and Spinner, for example. The xixchil talent for surgical adornment has found many applications among non-xixchil as well. Xixchil can synthesize a person-specific anesthetic that renders a patient unconscious for the duration of the "operation". This enzyme soup requires a taste of the subject's (or victim's) clothing, weaponry, or any object that the subject has held in close body contact. A single bite (normal attack roll) administers the dose, or the saliva can work through food or drink. In this manner the xixchil also create poisons. Once the xixchil has touched the victim, it licks its finger blade to taste the victim’s essence and synthesize poison. On the next round, the xixchil bites to administer the poison saliva. Generally, the poison reacts with the victim’s body chemistry, paralyzing or killing the victim in one round. Those bitten save vs. poison at -4 due to the tailored brew. The xixchil may also spit the poison onto its finger blades. The saliva must be used within ten turns before it breaks down and becomes useless. The xixchil communicate among themselves with a complex language of both gestures and spoken words punctuated with sharp clicks of their mandibles. The xixchil mandibles are so complex that they can be used to form the words of humanoid speech. Combat Most xixchil prefer to strike from surprise or a position of advantage. "Stealth equals efficiency," says one xixchil proverb. Xixchil tactics rely on their forelimbs, which have sharp retractable blades. The xixchil slaps with its blades extended for 2d6 damage per forelimb. It can strike twice per round in this fashion, using a sort of boxing maneuver, feinting and dodging to defend itself. Unadorned xixchil have a base AC 5 due to their exoskeletons. Battle-hardened xixchil: When a xixchil pursues a life of combat, it purchases body modifications – special limbs in the form of maces, blowguns, swords, man catchers, or other weapons. Use the Player's Handbook for weapon-limb damage statistics, since these modifications are comparable to the actual items. Large xixchil carry so many battle "adornments" that they become killing machines, hiring themselves out for contract work as mercenaries, bodyguards, gladiators, or leg-breakers. These battle-hardened xixchil may have as many as six attacks per round, due to their specialized extra limbs, increased speed, or enhanced strength. Their Armor Class can reach -4. Battle-hardened xixchil are rare, since fighting is not the race's main concern. But in the words of one xixchil proverb: "Scalpels are knives." The xixchil's flair for sharp objects and their inborn ability to synthesize poison wins them renown as assassins. Habitat/Society Xixchil evolved on a liveworld among many predators. Their modification ability enabled them to grow defensive weapons and camouflage. Aided by their unique metabolism, they poisoned and slashed their way to the top of the food chain. Since danger was ever-present in xixchil life, females spun egg cases containing 10d10 eggs. When they hatched, the young immediately dueled and ate each other until one or two individuals remained. After the first week of life, the infants' homicidal tendencies faded, allowing the xixchil to achieve civilization. This inborn winnowing process still occurs today. "Survival of the fittest" remains a major tenet of xixchil society, which stresses individual achievement and improvement over group effort. A xixchil's allegiance is first to self, then to family; society comes last. Since they discovered spelljamming, xixchil have realized that there is an endless variety of places and beings and things, all useful for attaining greater prestige. Ironically, this desire to experience the new has caused some individuals to realize that there is more to life than merely self-preservation. This motivates them to try many things – even join adventuring parties. Xixchil and Adventurers In this capacity, the xixchil is renowned for its surgical ability. Injured adventurers, or those who simply desire enhancements, can count on swift, sure treatment for their problems. With their sharp forearms and fingertips, the xixchil can execute the finest surgical techniques, separating nerve endings, even isolating single veins for modification. When coupled with clerical magic, a xixchil adventurer can make a party nearly unbeatable. Their unique digestive processes also work on the cellular level, allowing them to create chemicals with many effects – body armor, increased strength, specialized appendages, etc. These "adornments" have earned these surgeons a mixed reputation among their clients, for humanoid aesthetics mean nothing to the xixchil. They believe that form follows function, which has led to some really unhappy customers – for instance, the dwarf who wanted superhuman strength, so the xixchil surgeon modified him to use it. Who needs a head, the surgeon reasoned, except for use as a muscle anchor? The poor headless dwarf, though very strong, never again won a beauty contest. Suffice to say there are more than enough "beautiful people" who are no longer that way thanks to the gentle ministrations of the xixchil. But oh, are they functional! As a general rule of thumb, if PCs request special modification from a xixchil – for instance, "I want wings" – the modification is non-magical, irreversible, and functional. If the PC can no longer crawl dungeons because his wings are too big, too bad. That PC probably also gets a larger lung capacity, an enhanced appetite, and hollow bones – all essential to flyers. Overall, any given modification takes from one day to two weeks...longer if the client requests extensive changes like super-strength or body armor. The "adornments" don't come cheap. Accomplished surgeons charge 2d10 × 100 gp per change, varying the price with the extent and complexity of each operation. Implanted dagger sheaths and hidden dart throwers are fairly simple jobs. A full-body makeover with gender change is not. However, if one is rich and on the run, it could prove a valuable investment. As an aside, this penchant for adornment also extends to lower animal and plant life. Blooming birds and winged kittens are common sale items. Xixchil spelljamming ships are prime examples of plant sculpture, sporting orchid-like blooms as gangways, exotic naturally-grown staterooms, and sail-like leaves. The introduction of these non-intelligent spacegoing beauties has caused consternation among the elves, since they rival the elven ships in quality but are easier to maintain. 3E Xixchil, 1st-Level Warrior Medium Aberration Hit Dice: 1d8+2 (6 hp) Initiative: +1 (Dex) Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares) Armor Class: 15 (+1 Dex, +4 natural), touch 11, flat-footed 14 Base Attack/Grapple: +1 / +2 Attack: Forelimb blade +2 melee (1d6+1), or attached weapon +2 melee (by weapon+1), or bite +2 melee (1d4+1 plus poison) Full Attack: 2 forelimb blades +2 melee (1d6+1), or attached weapons +2 melee (by weapon+1), or bite +2 melee (1d4+1 plus poison) Space/Reach: 5 ft. / 5 ft. Special Attacks: Poison Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft. Saves: Fort +4, Ref +1, Will -1 Abilities: Str 13, Dex 13, Con 14, Int 10, Wis 9, Cha 4 Skills: Heal +3*, Spot +1 Feats: Dodge Environment: Any Organization: Solitary or surgery (2-5) Challenge Rating: 1/2 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Often neutral Advancement: By character class Level Adjustment: +2 This six-limbed insectiod has a body structure similar to that of a praying mantis. Xixchil are five foot tall bipeds with four arms. One set is a pair of hook-like blades, the other is a set of smaller, delicate blades for detail work. They have no hand-like manipulators. Their exoskeleton is often upgraded through surgical modification, and may contain gems and precious metals. Their overriding philosophy of "survival of the fittest" leads xixchil to improve themselves through these modifications. Xixchil speak Common and their own language. Combat Xixchil attack with their primary forelimbs or with any weapons they may have attached in their place. (These weapons are identical in function to those listed in the Player's Handbook, but cannot be disarmed.) Xixchil also often harden their exoskeletons with precious metals and gems, giving them a higher natural armor bonus. This natural armor bonus can go as high as +9. (See Xixchil Body Manipulation for more information on these modifications.) Poison (Ex): A xixchil's basic poison is meant to incapacitate its opponent. Injury, Fortitude DC 11, initial damage 1d4 Dex and no secondary effects. The save DC is Constitution-based. Xixchil can produce a person-specific poison and deliver it with their bite. To tailor the poison, a xixchil must first succeed with a bite attack. On the following round, the DC to resist the poison by the individual it was tailored for goes up by 4 (to DC 15). Injury, Fortitude DC 15, initial and secondary damage 1d4 Con. The save DC is Constitution-based. Xixchil can also use this ability to produce a tailored anesthetic. A xixchil can produce three plus their Con bonus doses of either tailored poison or anesthetic per day. Skills: * Xixchil treat Heal as a class skill regardless of their class. Xixchil as Characters Most xixchil with class levels are rogues or wizards. Xixchil characters possess the following racial traits. +2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution, -4 Charisma. Medium size. A xixchil's base land speed is 30 feet. Darkvision out to 60 ft. Racial Skills: Xixchil receive Heal as a class skill regardless of their class. +4 natural armor. Natural Weapons: 2 forelimb blades (1d6). Special Attacks (see above): Poison. Automatic Languages: Common, Xixchil. Bonus Languages: Dwarven, Elven, Giant, Goblin, Orc. Favored Class: Rogue. Level adjustment +2. The xixchil warrior presented here had the following ability scores before racial adjustment: Str 13, Dex 11, Con 12, Int 10, Wis 9, Cha 8. Xixchil with the Body Manipulation feat can create and apply body modifications to those willing to pay the price. (Xixchil body modifications function similar to grafts found in Appendix 2: Grafts and Symbionts of the Fiend Folio.) Body modifications are not magic items, but in game terms they function very much like magic items. They do not radiate magic, they don't count against a creature's limit for magic items worn, and they are nearly impossible to salvage as treasure. Body modifications do, however, count against the treasure value of the creature with the modification, which means that creatures with body modifications are still appropriate challenges for their normal Challenge Rating, but have reduced treasure. Drawbacks of Body Modifications Xixchil are notorious for favoring function over appearance. As such, when characters with xixchil body modifications interact with normal, unmodified NPCs, a -3 circumstance penalty is applied on all Charisma-based checks (Diplomacy, Bluff, and so on). This penalty increases by 1 for each body modification beyond the first. Body Manipulation Feat Body Manipulation Creation You can apply certain physical enhancements to other living creatures or to yourself. Prerequisite: Xixchil, Heal 5 ranks. Benefit: You can create and apply body modifications to other living creatures or to yourself. Creating and applying a body modification takes one day for each 1,000 gp in its price. To create a body modification, you must use up raw materials costing half of its price, and the body modification's recipient must spend 1/25 of the body modification's price in XP. Body Modifications The recipient gains the Body Modification (modification type) (Ex) special quality-for example, Body Modification (darkvision) (Ex)-with one of the following characteristics. Multiple modifications can be made to the same character, each with its own cost and operation time. Body Armor: By hardening and thickening the skin, the character gets a natural armor bonus to his AC of +1 to +5. Characters with hardened exoskeletons to begin with show little difference after this procedure. Soft-skinned individuals gradually develop a thick, rhino-like hide. None; CL 5th; Body Manipulation, barkskin, xixchil's caster level must be at least three times the body armor's bonus; Price 3,200 gp (+1), 12,800 gp (+2), 28,800 gp (+3), 51,200 gp (+4), or 80,000 gp (+5). Darkvision: By modifying a character's eyes, xixchil can grant them 60 foot darkvision, or extend that ability by 60 feet if it already exists. None; CL 3rd; Body Manipulation, darkvision; Price 19,200 gp. Enhanced Constitution: By strengthening the bones and inner organs, the character gets a +2 inherent bonus to Constitution. Characters with enhanced Constitution have large torsos. None; CL 8th; Body Manipulation, bear's endurance; Price 8,000 gp. Enhanced Dexterity: By upgrading the nervous system and joints, the character gets a +2 inherent bonus to Dexterity. Characters with enhanced Dexterity have large, counterbalanced joints. None; CL 8th; Body Manipulation, cat's grace; Price 8,000 gp. Enhanced Strength: By enlarging the muscles, the character gets a +2 inherent bonus to Strength. Characters with enhanced Strength have large, lumpy muscles. None; CL 8th; Body Manipulation, bull's strength; Price 8,000 gp. Weapon Limb: An extra limb is grown-usually under one of the character's arms-to house a weapon. It's not a functional hand, but rather a mobile stump grafted to a weapon head. Any weapon can be attached, becoming a natural weapon for the character. The character needs to take this attached weapon as an Exotic Weapon Proficiency or suffer a -4 penalty to attacks. The character cannot make more attacks per round than he could otherwise. If the DM allows, the character can exchange his Two-Weapon Fighting feat for a Multiweapon Fighting feat from the Monster Manual. None; CL 10th; Body Manipulation, animate objects; Price 40,000 gp. Wings: This lengthy process grows a pair of feathered wings from the character's body. These wings have a span of 12 feet, and empower the character to fly with a speed of 50 feet (average maneuverability). The wings are big and bulky, and prevent the character from fitting into tight quarters. None; CL 9th; Body Manipulation, fly; Price 64,000 gp. PF Xixchil Society by Rachel Roberts Xixchil live in nests. Each nest, depending upon size, is ruled by 1 to 4 queens. A nest of 40 individuals or smaller would probably only have one queen. In larger nests, those of up to 2,000 to 3,000 individuals a ruling council of queens (1 of whom was at the top – the others serving to keep the rest of the population under control) would determine policy for their nest. Individual Xixchil form into Surgerys (Surgerys can be found in Nests), or 4-6 Xixchil who work together on their various research projects. Xixchil who leave the nest to adventure together will also refer to their group as a Surgery. Xixchil queens are the only females allowed to mate within the nest. When females are born, they are raised, trained and then driven from the nest to seek their fortunes elsewhere. Occasionally, a female may return to her birth-nest and battle for position or, the female (if renowned and wealthy enough) may opt to start her own rival nest. Not all Xixchil feel compelled to return home or even to start their own nests. However, ranking and prestige are very important to Xixchil and when two strange Xixchil meet, a pecking order will be established between them based on several factors (level of experience, home nest, amount of body modification/decoration, wealth). This pecking order may or may not be obvious to members of the party (most likely not – except to the most observant) as it is a subtle relationship. Males often leave the nest after extensive training to seek their fortunes and sometimes, (depending on their abilities and prestige) to attempt to assist a queen in establishing a nest. Every three years, the Xixchil hold gladiatorial style battles in which male Xixchil display their talents at body modification, arcane magic and martial prowess. Over the years, the end result of these combats is often submission rather than death, though sometimes death does happen. The winners of the combat are then chosen by the queens for mating that year. In larger nests, the primary queen will mate during her yearly cycle, while any subordinate queens are forced to wait for the three year combat called Zsky-de (Time of Mating). Obviously, the primary queen has first choice of the winners. However, even placing or being allowed the opportunity to appear in the Zsky-de before the queens has immense societal prestige value for a male Xixchil – regardless of the outcome. Queens will always take the opportunity to mate. Wild Xixchil are those who are born outside of a nest to non-Queen females. Xixchil who are born outside of the nest have to battle for survival from the moment they are born . In the nest, the battle is only allowed to go on for a few hours, before it is stopped and the nestlings are separated by a Za’ké (rough translation – Guardian). The Za’ké is a male Xixchil who devotes his life to the care and training of infant Xixchil. Within the nest, it is the Za’ké who first functions as a mentor and guide for the nestling. Xixchil born outside of a nest generally find another adult Xixchil to be a mentor/parent. Note – there is no real difference between Xixchil born in the wild and those born in the Nest. This purely a player choice. The Nest born Xixchil would (perhaps) have a slightly more traditional outlook, but there is nothing to say that a wild born Xixchil (male or female) would not choose to go to or start a nest. Because the Xixchil have focused their racial development on their development of alchemy and arcane skills to enhance themselves physically through body modification it is important to note that Intelligence and ability are more prized than sheer martial prowess. Visitors to the Xixchil Zsky-de (few, but not unwelcome) are usually amazed at what is termed “gladiatorial” combat among Xixchil. However, like everyone else while all Xixchil are capable of and do perform body modifications, some are simply better at it than others. Not infrequently, those Xixchil who do not devote all of their time and effort to body modifications are frequently War Wizards (Ch’Kath). The Xixchil take the guarding of their home Nest, their ships, and their possessions incredibly seriously and a Ch’Kath of fearsome repute will have prestige – simply because the safety of the Nest is of as much importance as the research that goes on in it. Xixchil Ch’Kath are also very popular choices for shipping companies to hire as their ship wizard. Prestige – The Xixchil are a practical, accomplishment driven society. The warrior who creates a new spell or discovers a better way to perform a modification achieves prestige…the sharing of knowledge among the nest members is accomplished by a rigorous training program all young Xixchil are subjected to. This program helps the elders to asses the relatives strengths and weaknesses of the young. Xixchil will share information with other nests, when that information is deemed to be of immense value to all of Xixchil society. This occurs at conclaves attended by the most powerful (in this sense, this is a magical prowess and ability at body modification) male representatives a queen has to send. Typically, because the power structure between the queens is so delicate, the conclaves will be held in a neutral space and are only held when it is determined that important new information must be shared among a full conclave. These are extremely rare…the last one was about 800 years ago when a leading Xixchil Body Modifier & Mage – Quicksilver (so-called because of his fondness for coating internal bones with quicksilver to make them unbreakable) finally finished his complete diagram of the human nervous system. His book on the subject is highly prized. Note: Queens do not attend the conclaves for fear of 1) having their home nest overtaken when they have left it…2) the threat of attack from other queens even if in a neutral space…Also, female Xixchil who meet while in space will establish the traditional pecking order but DO NOT feel compelled to attack one another (This is because non-reproducing females have not developed the hormonal aggression levels of breeding queens). (Also note, the pecking order is not important, may easily be ignored, but has a better chance of being acknowledged by Nest Xixchil as opposed to a Wild Xixchil). Keep in mind that to be a Queen requires that the female in question has become 1) extremely powerful and an extremely adept at body modifications, 2) taken leadership and improved leadership feats, 3) have a fair amount of personal wealth. Tattoos: The young Xixchil’s earliest training in body modification is tattooing. Xixchil tattoos are extremely prized among outsiders for their intricate and delicate artwork (all of which is done freehand), the brilliance of the coloring, and the virtually overnight healing of the tattoo. Races with exoskeletons particularly prize Xixchil tattoos as the Xixchil are the only race to have perfected the method of tattooing an exoskeleton (also because some races with exoskeletons molt, making permanent not so much so). Xixchils also often will tattoo themselves or one another – these tattoos (think very tribal but colorful) are indicators to other Xixchil of Nest and Queen Mother as well as being displays of their skill and ability. Not infrequently, those Xixchil who have proven themselves martially (either as warriors or warmages) will have the tale of their most triumphant deeds tattooed on their body. Queens are virtually tattooed from head to toe (including on their rather extensive body modifications), both for artistic effect and as advertising of their own accomplishments. Racial Subtypes Favored Class Options Racial Equipment Antrakt’kts Whatever natural form these small mammals once may have had has been lost through centuries of modification. Their current forms vary widely and are a favorite snack food. Much as with other chefs, xixchill continually try to outdo each other at producing the most interesting dishes. Their approach, however, involves modifying the antrakt’kts bodies to make them taste more interesting. Mostly served as squab sized dishes presented in a competitive setting, the recipes and modifications are always exotic and only rarely poisonous to non-insects. Xactean (by Rupert Smith) Some call the Xactean the pinnacle of the art of Biomanipulation, while others call it a nightmare rendered in flesh. The first group tend to be the Xixchil, and the second group tends to be everyone else. Take a large bull Kindori. Plate its skin with a chitinous exoskeleton (transparent over the light absorbing organs) replete with spines like the smaller Xixchil Scalpel-ship. Then add four huge blade-arms (like Xixchil forelimbs) in front of the flippers to rend other space-creatures and ships. Finally, and most horribly, tunnel into the flesh of the creature to form crew quarters and cargo holds. Where there tunnels reach the surface of the creature they are covered with transparent plates of chitin; some of these hinge back for access. The Xactean has one primary attack form: the four huge blade-arms. These can only attack to the front of the creature. If two or more hit the target at once the Xactean may grapple the target, although it is not obligated to. Additionally, up to two ballistae of any sort may be mounted on the creature, usually stowed under transparent chitin blisters. Heavy (and thus short range) weapons are usually mounted forward facing, light and medium usually protect the flanks and rear. The Xactean can carry a crew of up to 25 Xixchil, but only five tons of cargo. As ships go, it is stunningly impractical, taking the efforts of dozens of Xixchil surgeons to “construct”. They are viewed as mobile works of art, and as such are unlikely to be endangered recklessly. It is estimated that there may be less than a dozen in existence. Life aboard ship is very unpleasant to human perceptions (although the Xixchil don’t seem to mind) living in humid fleshy tunnels with the constant smell of raw meat. Moreover, as the creatures “swim” the tunnel twist and flex in a most disconcerting manner. The Xixchil have altered the light absorbing mechanisms of the Kindori, channeling the energy into five nodes running along the spine. these are in turn encased in modified series helms, giving the Xacteen it’s propulsion. This also means, as noted above, that the creature cannot produce a flash of light. The creature’s brain has also been extensively modified, with those “unnecessary” parts removed, to make the creature a more suitable conveyance. A small telepathic creature has been fused into the Kindori brainstem, allowing a suitably trained Xixchil to pilot the craft. As an artificial being, the Xactean have no ecology. Yet. The Xixchil would like these creatures to be able to reproduce. Nobody, including them, knows if this is possible. Certainly other species that have recieved modifications don’t pass them on to their offspring, so this may be no more than a pipe-dream. Breather The Breather is a nonconscious, magically created sybiote designed for use in the void of space. It resembles a spider with two long, razor-tipped tentacles,covered with tiny, jewel like, porous facets that rise and fall in constant rhythym. When placed on the face of its owner, it slips its legs around its master’s head and injects its tentacles into his or her lungs. Though its operation is horrifying to witness, it causes no actual damage to its owner. The tentacles inject a healing agent at the same time that they slice into the skin. The breather filters out polluted or acrid air, allowing its wearer to breathe normally in environments that might otherwise sicken a person. It lasts for five hours, and then the breather drops off, sated, and cannot be worn again fr 24 hours. The symbiote doesn’t allow its wearer to breathe underwater or in other elements. It is rumored that the xixchil trade heavily in breathers with the asteroid city of Carrigmoor. Moderate transmutation; Caster Level 7th; Craft Wondrous Item, water breathing; Price Racial Traits Racial Feats Body Manipulation Creation You can apply certain physical enhancements to other living creatures or to yourself. Prerequisite: Xixchil, Heal 5 ranks. Benefit: You can create and apply body modifications to other living creatures or to yourself. Creating and applying a body modification takes one day for each 1,000 gp in its price. To create a body modification, you must use up raw materials costing half of its price Psionic Enhancement Graft As a Xixchil, your carapace can be crafted using trace amounts of psionically resonant deep crystal, providing you with increased psionic power and the ability to store psionic energy in your body. Prerequisites: Xixchil, 1st level only. Benefit: You gain 1 extra power point at 1st level, regardless of whether you choose a psionic class. As you gain experience, you can attune the crystals infused in your body to the psionic energies of your mind. You can treat your body as a cognizance crystal, storing up to 1 power point plus 1 power point per two character levels (up to a maximum of 11 power points at 20th level), and withdrawing those stored power points at some later time. Special: Unlike most feats, this feat must be taken at 1st level during character creation. To help represent the xixchil ethos of “evolve of die” the following racial feats are presented to represent ongoing body self modification each xixchil performs, or has performed upon, herself. Adamantine Carapace Xixchil At the cost of mobility, your carapace has been reinforced with a layer of adamantine that provides formidable protective armor and some damage reduction. Prerequisite: Xixchil. Benefit: Your armor bonus is increased to +8 and you gain damage reduction 2/adamantine. However, your base land speed is reduced to 20 feet, and you are considered to be wearing heavy armor. You have a +1 maximum Dexterity bonus to AC, a -7 skill penalty on all skill checks that armor check penalties apply to (Balance, Climb, Escape Artist, Hide, Jump, Move Silently, Sleight of Hand, Swim, and Tumble), and an arcane spell failure chance of 35%. Special: Xixchil druids who take this feat cannot cast druid spells or use any of a druid’s supernatural or spell-like class features. Xixchil characters with this feat do not gain the benefit of any class feature prohibited to a character wearing heavy armor. Cold Iron Carapace Xixchil Your carapace has been reinforced with a layer of cold iron that provides innate protection against magical attacks. Prerequisite: Xixchil. Benefit: Your armor bonus is increased to +4, and you are considered to be wearing medium armor. You now have a +3 maximum Dexterity bonus to AC, a -3 skill penalty on all skill checks that armor check penalties apply to (Balance, Climb, Escape Artist, Hide, Jump, Move Silently, Sleight of Hand, Swim, and Tumble), and an arcane spell failure chance of 25%. In addition, you gain spell resistance equal to 11 + your character level. Special: Xixchil druids who take this feat cannot cast druid spells or use any of a druid’s supernatural or spell-like class features. Xixchil characters with this feat do not gain the benefit of any class feature prohibited to a character wearing medium armor. Cold Iron Tracery Xixchil Cold iron has been laced through your natural and grafted weapons allowing you to overcome the supernatural defenses of certain creatures and protects against some magical attacks. Prerequisite: Xixchil. Benefit: Your natural and grafted weapons and grapple checks made to inflict damage are treated as cold iron weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. You also gain a +2 bonus on saving throws against spells or spell-like abilities. Silver Tracery Xixchil Silver has been laced through your natural and grafted weapons allowing you to overcome the supernatural defenses of certain creatures and protects against some magical attacks. Prerequisite: Xixchil. Benefit: Your natural and grafted weapons and grapple checks made to inflict damage are treated as silver weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. You also gain a +2 bonus on saving throws against lycanthropy and curses.. Darkwood Carapace Xixchil Your carapace has been heavily inlaid with blocks of carved of living darkwood. Prerequisite: Xixchil. Benefit: Your armor bonus is increased to +4, and you are considered to be wearing medium armor. You now have a +3 maximum Dexterity bonus to AC, a -3 skill penalty on all skill checks that armor check penalties apply to (Balance, Climb, Escape Artist, Hide, Jump, Move Silently, Sleight of Hand, Swim, and Tumble), and an arcane spell failure chance of 20%. Special: Xixchil characters with this feat do not gain the benefit of any class feature prohibited to a character wearing medium armor. Improved Damage Reduction Xixchil You improve your existing damage reduction. Prerequisite: Adamantine Body, Xixchil. Benefit: Your existing damage reduction increases by 2. Special: You may take this feat multiple times. Living Darkwood Carapace Xixchil Your darkwood body is a fully living creature. Prerequisites: Darkwood Body, Xixchil. Benefit: The skill penalty imposed by your darkwood body is lessened by one. In addition, your body sprouts numerous small leaves and twigs, granting you a +4 bonus on Hide checks you make while in forested terrain. Mithril Carapace Xixchil A Xixchil character’s carapace can be laced with a layer of mithral that provides some protection without hindering speed or gracefulness. Prerequisite: Xixchil. Benefit: Your armor bonus is increased to +5, and you are considered to be wearing light armor. You now have a +5 maximum Dexterity bonus to AC, a -1 skill penalty on all skill checks that armor check penalties apply to (Balance, Climb, Escape Artist, Hide, Jump, Move Silently, Sleight of Hand, Swim, and Tumble), and an arcane spell failure chance of 25%. Special: Xixchil druids who take this feat cannot cast druid spells or use any of a druid’s supernatural or spell-like class features. Xixchil characters with this feat do not gain the benefit of any class feature prohibited to a character wearing light armor. Augmented Reflexes Xixchil Through surgery on the nervous system you’ve gained the ability to “go into overdrive”. Prerequisite: Xixchil. Benefit: A number of rounds per day equal to half your character level (rounded down), you may act as if you were under the effects of a haste spell. These rounds need not be continuous. In addition, you gain a +2 bonus on initiative checks. Masterwork Weaponry Xixchil Your grafted or enhanced natural weapons are crafted of more refined, high quality metal and materials, making them possible for magical enhancement. Benefit: All of your natural and grafted weapons are considered masterwork quality, granting a +1 enhancement bonus to attack rolls. This also makes each one of your natural weapons able to be enhanced magically, as though they were masterwork manufactured weapons. Psionic Resonators Xixchil Your crystalline implants naturally amplify psionics in the area around you. Prerequisite: Xixchil. Benefit: Psionic characters and creatures (whether friend or foe) add +2 to the save DCs of any powers they manifest while within the area. Special: You may take this feat multiple times. Each time, the area you affect with this ability increases its radius by 20 feet. Resistant Carapace Xixchil Your armored carapace has been specially treated with rare oils, glazes, and solutions, rendering you partially immune to certain energy attacks. Prerequisite: Xixchil. Benefit: Choose one energy type (acid, cold, electricity, fire, or sonic). You gain resistance 10 against this type of energy. Special: You may select this feat multiple times. Each time, it applies to a new type of energy. Spiked Carapace Xixchil Numerous spikes protrude from your armor, damaging those who attempt to grapple or strike you. Prerequisite:Xixchil. Benefit: Any creature grappling with you or striking you with handheld or natural weapons takes 1d4 + your Strength bonus in piercing damage from the thorns protruding from your body. Reach weapons do not endanger their wielder in this way. Racial Magic Items Sample Xixchil Settlement Nest Greek Fire N Large town (asteroid) Corruption -2; Crime -1; Economy +0; Law +1; Lore +5; Society -2 Qualities academic, insular, magically attuned Danger +5 DEMOGRAPHICS Government Magical Population 3,000 (2,500 xixchil; 300 thri-kreen, 200 drommites) Noteable NPCs First Queen Sliverpoison (LN female xixchil wizard 14) Second Queen Ka’Toth (N female xixchil alchemist 13) Third Queen Curvedblade (NE female xixchil psion 10) Fourth Queen BullStrength (NG female xixchil wizard 10) MARKETPLACE Base Value 2,400 gp; Purchase Limit 12,000 gp; Spellcasting 9th Minor Items 3d4; Medium Items 2d4; Major Items 1d4 A seemingly deserted asteroid in the God’s Marbles Belt. It is very large, comfortably holds the population with plenty of room for viewing theatres, classrooms, training arenas, libraries, the Nahkton (gladiatorial arena where the Zsky-de takes place), as well as private living quarters. The surface of the asteroid is not lived on, all quarters are in the inside of the asteroid which has been hollowed out as needed. On the surface are the docks for spelljamming vessels and the few structures necessary to conduct business with outsiders. This Nest is particularly well known for the quality of its alchemical products, with which they do a brisk trade. Queen Ka’Toth is currently spearheading the research group which will most likely revolutionize Xixchil body manipulations. Her goal is to be able to have hidden, loaded weapons (in any species) be able to explode or poison their target by means of a poisonous or an explosive substance that is actually produced by the body and then applied to the weapon before launching. The break through is soon. It will probably trigger a coup (or attempted coup) by Queen Ka’Toth. Nest Greek Fire also runs many trading ships and does a brisk trading business of many varieties of items. This affords the opportunity for real world training of young Xixchil and supplies the Nest with all of the supplies it needs. Category:Abberations